Making Out With a Cheerio
by jds87
Summary: My first attempt at writing a Rachel/Quinn story. Well more like a one-shot  smut  fiction. This popped in my mind and wouldn't leave me so I just had to write it out.


**Making Out With A Cheerio**

It had been a long day and Rachel was glad to be home. She unlocked the front door and with a huff she opened it, struggling with the boxes in her hands. She walked inside, tossed her keys on the table and shut the door by kicking it with her foot.

What a day! First _half _of the crew was late because of traffic, then there was power failure so they couldn't rehearse for two hours and to top it off she had to deal with the fact that hardly anyone in this production knew what they were doing on stage.

She kicked off her heels and left them whereever they had fallen, which wasn't something Rachel normally did but she just really didn't care at this point.

"Baby, I'm home." She yelled out as she walked into the living room and threw everything onto the couch. "You here?"

Rachel listened but didn't hear any sound at all. Normally Quinn would come and greet her when she got home but now the house was unually quiet.

"Quinn!" She yelled again. _"Maybe she went shopping." _She thought but Quinn's car was still the driveway. "Quinn, where are you?" She tried again.

"Hey hun" Quinn's voice finally called back. "I'm in the bedroom."

"Why?" Rachel asked as she headed to the hallway that lead her upstairs. "Quiiiinn" she whined. "Could you come out here, please?" She asked.

"Actually, can you come in here, please?" Quinn yelled back.

"Hunny, I had a very crappy day, nobody knows what they are doing there, expect for Brittany who got the job because of me! So, I'm really not in the mood…- " Rachel stopped in her tracks as she opened the bedroom door.

"Hi." Quinn almost wispered.

"for this…" Rachel swallowed as she took in the scene before her.

"Not a good day?"

Rachel's heart started beating a little faster in the moment. She had imagined this before, dreamt of it many times during high school.

Quinn stood at the other side of the bedroom, leaning against the desk, dressed in her Cheerio's outfit. Rachel felt herself go weak in the knees at the sight.

"I … I erm…it just got so much better." Rachel stuttered. "W…why are you wearing that?"

Quinn walked towards Rachel who seemed to be nailed to the floor. "Well, after our conversation the other day when you found the outfit in one of our boxes, I wanted to try it on and see if it still fits...-"

"Oh, it does, it _so_ does fit." Rachel said, glancing up and down at Quinn.

"-…And well, I wanted to see if I could help you with that little fantasy you had." Quinn smirked. "Do you like it?"

Rachel looked up at Quinn. " I always liked you in this outfit, baby." She said, licking her lips and taking another step closer towards her girlfriend. "Can I make a small suggestion?" She asked, trying really hard to keep her hands from reaching out to touch Quinn.

"Sure."

"Can you let your hair down?"

Quinn smiled and did was she was asked. She reached behind her head and pulled the hairband out of her hair, letting her hair fall free over her shoulders. "Like this?" She asked, watching Rachel intently.

"Wow, it's even hotter then I remembered." Rachel said, finally allowing herself to pull Quinn into her. She leaned in and placed a light kiss on her girls lips. "Hi."

"Hello." Quinn replied sweetly. "By the look on your face I can say that you like the surprise?"

"Oh yes." Rachel replied, running her hands down Quinn's arms. "You know, when we were in school I imagined holding you like this many times."

"You did?"

"Of course! But then again, I think everyone had imagined it at some point." Rachel smiled, running her hands through Quinn's hair. "I love your hair so much more when it's down."

"I know." Quinn smiled, her hand coming to rest on Rachel's shoulders. "But the outfit is not complete without my hair up." Quinn finished again before leaning in and kissing Rachel's neck. "But guess what I'm _not_ wearing." She wispered huskily in Rachel's ear.

Rachel pulled back, looking at Quinn again but seeing nothing wrong with her outfit. Quinn looked at her intently and raised her eyebrows, hoping that Rachel would catch on.

She heard Rachel gasp and felt the beating off her heart change, picking up in speed. Quinn pulled back with a smirk and saw the fire in Rachel's eyes burning. The look of lust clearly displayed on her face. Quinn yelped when Rachel suddenly pressed herself against the other girl's body.

Rachel's eyes didn't leave Quinn's as she slowly ran her hands from her girls arms, softly carresing her sides before setting them on the red skirt Quinn was wearing. Her fingers softly graced the material and little by little pulled it up until her fingertips reached the soft skin underneed it. "Well, well, well, look at that." Rachel smirked as she squeeshed sofly, releasing a small moan from Quinn lips. "I hope you never ran around like this during school."

Quinn laughed. "No, this is all for you." She said. "_Only_ for you." She wispered.

"I'm _so _turned on right now." Rachel hoarsely replied.

"Good." Quinn smiled. "Now, what else was in this fantasy off yours?"

"Oh, I'll show you." She said, leaning in to kiss Quinn.

The brunette had soon picked up a steady rhythm. She caressed the back of Quinn's back with her hand, as they both kept their eyes tightly shut, enjoyment spreading slowly across their faces. Quinn moved her hand from Rachel's back to her neck, where she stroked it gently.

The kiss grew more passionate as their breathing started to become more irregular. They broke apart for a moment, sucking the air into their lungs, as they stared into each other's eyes without exchanging any words.

Rachel smiled and softly kissed Quinn again while walking her towards the bed. With a small push she watched Quinn fall on the bed. She looked hungrily at her girlfriend before closing the distance again by straddling Quinn. Rachel quickly claimed her girlfriend's lips again and slipped in her tongue.

Her hands busied themselves while running over every piece of skin they could find. Quinn moaned when Rachel ran her hand on her thigh, her fingertips grazing over her skin.

She pulled Rachel closer by grabbing a fistful of her blouse. She started working on the buttons until the blouse fell open. She waisted no time and ran her hands over Rachel's stomach.

Rachel moaned at the contact and pulled back to take off her shirt. She threw it behind her carelessly and started kissing Quinn's neck. "Look at me, making out with a Cheerio." Rachel huskily wispered into Quinn's ear.

Quinn laughed and turned her neck to give her girlfriend more access. "Yes, the captain of the Cheerio's."

Rachel smiled. "I'm going to show you a _very _good time." She said by putting her knee between Quinn's legs, slowly rubbing.

Quinn threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. "Take off your pants." She said, already working on the button. The pants soon ended on the floor somewhere near Rachel's shirt.

"You know, this was my fantasy but I'm the one that's already half naked while you are still fully dressed." Rachel said, letting her hand climb up Quinn's thigh, lifting the skirt up with her. "Oh right, not fully dressed." She teased, running her hand from Quinn's ass to between her legs.

"Ooh…like y…you forgot." Quinn moaned out.

Rachel smirked and took hold of Quinn's hands, she put them over their heads and leaned in to kiss the blonde again. She pushed their bodies flush together and slowly started rubbing herself against her girlfriend again. Quinn moaned out loudly.

"I want to touch you." She panted out.

"Me first." Rachel replied, making a trail of kissing down Quinn's neck, her hands going under her shirt and landing on Quinn's breast, she took them in her hands and squeezed, her fingers rolling over her nipples.

"Oh god, don't tease me honey."

Rachel went on with her sweet torture. She pushed Quinn's shirt up and kissed the stomach before her, licking and kissing her way to her girlfriends breast. She eagerly licked and nipped at the soft skin under her. She suddenly sat up and pulled Quinn up with her so her girlfriend could straddle her.

"Take my bra off." She demanded.

Quinn gulped but did as she was told. Her hands running over Rachel's bare back, opening her bra and let it slowly fall from her arms. Rachel grabbed Quinn's shirt at pulled it over her girlfriend's head.

"Now put your hands on me." Rachel said in between kisses, taking her girlfriends hand in her own to guide it to her breast, she pushed the hand firmly over it to apply presure. She leaned back forwards, pushing Quinn back down with it.

Rachel's eyes fell onto Quinn, who was breathing heavily, and couldn't stop her eyes from widening. She didn't know what she did to deserve such an amazing and beautiful girlfriend.

Quinn placed her hand on the brunette's arm, smiling. "You okay there?"

Rachel grinned at her. "Oh…yeah."

She smiled as Rachel sat up to ran her hands down her side, stopping at the last remaining article of clothing on the blonde. She inched her fingers into the red skirt, gently pulling it down, over her feet before tossing it on the floor.

"You are absolutely divine, baby." Rachel said, admiring her girlfriends beauty once again. She placed herself over the blonde, kissing her way down from her mouth down to her breast. She waisted no time and took each of her breasts in her mouth, swirling her tongue over her nipples.

Quinn arches her back up and moaned loudly. "God, honey, you are driving me crazy." She groaned.

Rachel continued her trail down, kissing her everywhere, before eventually reaching the blonde's hot center.

Rachel kissed and licked her girlfriends tighs, teasing her. Quinn bucked her hips at the sensation, hoping it would stop her girlfriend from torturing her. "Rach, please." She moaned. "Don't tease."

The brunette decided that she had teased her girlfriend enough and gave in. She spread her legs apart and quickly flicked her tongue over the blondes bud, making her gasp out. Quinn's moans grew louder and her breathing was labored as Rachel inserted a finger, gently moving in and out, her hips bucking at the sensation. "God, baby, that feels amazing."

Rachel wanted this to last longer and removed her fingers again and slowly started kissing her way back up, much to the displeasure of her girlfriend. "Rachel!" Quinn complained.

"My fantasy, _remember_?" Rachel wispered. "I'm having my way with you, baby." She said, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend hard on the lips. Rachel groaned out as Quinn ran her hand inside her panties and ran her hand over her wet center. "Fuck…Quinn…"

Rachel put her hands on her panties and removed them quickly. She kissed her girl again and reached for both of her hands, pinning them above her head. She took both of the blonde's hands in her right hand while her left hand turned to tease Quinn again. "_My_ fantasy, bad girl." Rachel huskily wispered again.

"I need to touch you, baby." Quinn panted. "You're making me crazy." She said, pulling her hands lose. She quickly put her hands back and teased Rachel again.

Rachel buried her face into the blondes neck, trying really hard to hold herself up above her girlfriend. "Fuck, Quinn, I need you, touch me." She growled, marking her girlfriends neck.

Quinn bucked her hips up trying to cause friction between them. "Together, baby." She said as she entered Rachel, who quickly did the same. Rachel pulled back and tried to keep her eyes from shutting. But as the rhythm increased, she couldn't help but bury her face back against Quinn's neck.

Rachel ran her right hand back to Quinn's breast, teasing her nipple again by rolling it between her fingers. She felt the blondes walls tightening around her fingers, thrusting her fingers in and out fastly.

"Oh fuck…oh god…R…Rach…" Quinn panted out, hitting her peak, her orgasm rippling to her body. Quinn's cries of pleasure send Rachel over the edge as well, her hips bucking rapidly as she reached one of her most intense orgams ever.

"Wow…" Rachel said. "God, that was …."

"Mind blowingly amazing?" Quinn finished, kissing Rachel softly as she panted against her.

"Oh yeah." Rachel wispered, gently rolling off of her, back onto the bed. Quinn snuggled against her, her head resting on her chest.

"So, was that as good as you imagined?" Quinn asked, kissing Rachel's chest softly.

Rachel smirked. "Even better, one of my fantasy fulfilled."

Quinn looked up and raised her eyebrows. "One of?" She asked. "How many did you have?"

Rachel smiled, taking Quinn's hand in her own, playing with her fingers. "Oh, I had a couple of you in this outfit."

"Oh really?"

Rachel nodded. "Uh huh." She said, rolling onto her side to face Quinn. "This was the one where I had my way with you in my bedroom."

"And the other ones?"

"Well, one of those involved you and me in the locker room of high school."

Quinn smirked. "Yeah, did you have your way with me there as well?"

Rachel laughed softly. "No, _you_ ravaged _me_ there." She said, arousel spreading to her once more. "You took me against the door and in the showers."

Quinn gulped. "Well, this isn't a locker room but I'm sure I can make this work anyways." She said, kissing Rachel hungrily on her lips.

"We have all weekend, honey." Rachel smiled.

The weekend turned into months, each of them doing the things they had once imagined doing to one another. Rachel surprised Quinn a couple times as well by dressing up in various outfits that she knew drove the blonde crazy.

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Well, that's it. Hope you all liked this story. _

_Comment's make me happy, hope you will all take a minute to press the review button hehe._


End file.
